


The Syndicate

by WitchBitchCoven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia alternate universe, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBitchCoven/pseuds/WitchBitchCoven
Summary: If I had known then what I know now would I still have done it? Was loosing absolutely everything worth it? All the loss, pain, and humiliation for a boy...Mafia AU Kylo Ren X Reader
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction in years so I hope you like it!

I weave in and out of back alley ways one hand tucked into my pocket the other holding my phone as I type away. The bright pink and blue neon lights from countless signs shine off the puddles. The neon illuminating and outlining countless figures hidden in the shadows and around corners, each going about their own business while still glancing around the area. The sound of my heels grinding against loose rocks and rain hitting the top of tin awnings dripping down into the minimally flooding alleys is deafening. It all echos off the narrow walls blocking out murmurs and traffic not far away. 

Looking up briefly glancing around and trying to listen in on conversations as I pass I get too distracted and land my heel directly into a pothole filled with muddy water. 

“Shit! Fucking figures this is how my night would start off.” I start muttering angrily to myself about how much control and money the rebellion has and yet they can’t do a simple thing like repairing roads next to their headquarters.

I sigh while pulling my now ruined shoe out of the hole. The hole must have had a thick layer of mud causing me to loose my balance as the suction grip on the sole gave way leading me to trip straight into a hard chest.

“Well, Well, Well, looks like I’ve managed to catch The Siren. What are you doing prancing in the rain?” The male voice mocked while gripping me against his chest. I don’t even need to look up to know who it is. 

“Fuck off Jack I’m heading to the club.” I sighed heavily. Tonight is not starting out good. First I woke up late for work, drudging through the rain, then the stupid pot hole, and now dealing with a bastard like Jack.

“We both know you’re late now anyways, whats the difference between a few minutes and a few hours? Im sure Leia can spare her songbird to spend the evening with me.” He chuckled darkly while backing me against the wall.

“I don’t have time for your games asshole just go back to your drug den with Luke and let me get back to work.” I start gearing up and getting ready while silently pleading that he has enough common sense to back off now before this gets ugly. 

“Awww but sweetheart I still have that drink I promised you. A gentleman never backs out of a promise now does he?”He starts pushing up against me on the wall and I immediately bring my knee to his crotch and when he bends over I grab his arm and flip him on his back. 

Groaning he starts to reach for my ankle “You fucking bitch! I’ll make you regret that!”

Before his hand reaches my ankle he recoils quickly as I snap my head in the direction of the gun shot. The noise echoing down the alley making everyone quickly glance and simply looking away as if nothing happened. I sigh and look back down at Jack who is cradling his now profusely bleeding knee and groaning pathetically. 

“I believe the lady said to back off.” The figure leaning over Jack’s body stated calmly almost monotone and bored. 

I huff and pull my outfit back into place. “I didn’t need your help Ren.” Taking a second to meet his eye in a glare before getting ready to continue on my way. 

As I start walking away, well realistically probably stomping a little bit, I hear his foot steps grind against the gravel and puddles as he races to meet up with me. He twirls in front of me and starts walking backwards to keep up. “I’m sorry have we met? Also it wouldn’t kill you to say thank you.” His lips curled up in a slight smirk as I try to push my way past him. 

“We don’t need to meet to know who you are or that I don’t want to deal with you.” I finally manage to shove my way past him as I hear his quite chuckle. 

Stomping down the street with far less grace than I previously carried I continue to dread forward towards the brightly lit door at the end of the street where lots of chatter and laughing can be heard. As soon as I get closer into view out of the shadows I start hearing the juvenile calls and ooo’s from the men. 

“Late again Y/N?” Poe starts giggling to himself while leaning against the front steps. “You know Han is going to have your ass for this, I already heard him start looking for you.” Finn chimed in between his giggles. 

Getting even closer Poe’s face scrunched up. “Woah you look horrible, what’s got you in a bad mood.” I teasingly slap my purse against his head while laughing. 

“Piss off you don’t look much better yourself.” I start laughing along with my friends. I lean down and swipe the bottle from Finn’s hand before taking a swig and plopping down next to them. “Tell me boys, why is almost every man in this city an asshole?” Poe mocks offense while Finn continues to laugh along with me knowing its not personal. 

“Why don’t you ask Han that question and see how it goes down!” Poe calls out while we all dissolve into a fit of giggles. I let this calm moment with friends and the alcohol seeping into my system help me finally loosen up and release some tension. That is until I hear a sharp whistle directed in my direction. Speaking of the devil I look up to see an unamused Han in the door way. 

“You’re late Songbird, the boss wants to see you.” Han said with a malicious smirk. 

Shit, I guess today can get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Han directed me through the lobby of rebellion headquarters. While passing the lounge I spot a familiar black clad man. As if sensing my stare on him he turns his head from the conversation he was having and with a small smirk. He raises his whiskey glass in my direction before turning back to his group. 

Continuing my way up through hallways lined with top security I feel my heart starting to clench. A meeting with Leia is rarely a good thing and lately with me its been nothing but bad news. I approach the large mahogany double doors and wait for Han to knock. Holding my breathe I focus on relaxing. 

“Come in” The muffled monotone voice signals to us. I slowly make my way in and stand directly behind the two plush leather chairs before her desk. She doesn’t stop her writing to look up and acknowledge our presence until Han slips in the room and shuts the doors. I take a sparing glance at Rey, Leia’s personal guard, standing straight and tall in the back of the room. 

Briefly glancing up Leia sighs before continuing her work. “You’re late again Y/N.” 

“ I know, I’m sorry. I will try to not make it a habit.” I clearly stated straightening my back. I felt like a child being chastised. 

She made a slight hum in response to my statement before continuing. “ You’ll need to hand Poe your house keys along with a list of everything you’ll need for a week. The Senate has called a meeting of all the leaders in a week. We are hosting the other leaders here until then to hopefully turn things in our favor for the meeting.” She pauses her work and stares at me intently. “ Be on your best behavior and do what you do best. Charm them and make them more willing to accommodate our propositions.” 

I gulped but nodded. This was a great opportunity to continue gathering influence and resources. I have many plans to climb the ladder of this world but rarely does Leia put this much trust into me. Everything must go perfect. 

“I guess that answers my question of why the First Order Syndicate sent their guard dog Ren .” Leia faltered for a split second, barley noticeable unless you were looking for it. 

She pursed her lips together but replied with an unwavering tone “Yes, keep your eye out and as always give me any good information you obtain.”

I gave my head a short bow and turned on my heel to leave. Before reaching out to the handle Leia stops me. “Oh and Y/N your father requests your presence at The Senate building tomorrow. The Senate has received… another gift.” I don't turn my head to look at her as I continue out.

Han follows me back through corridors as I make my way to my dressing room behind the lounge. “ You know you really should behave better songbird or the boss might just clip your wings. You think you would know better from your background.” Han taunts as we walk along. 

“I’m not your songbird. Why don’t you leave me alone and go bother someone else.” I make my way into my room with Han following suit. 

“I have orders to keep an eye on you. You heard the boss yourself, it’s an important week and we don’t need your temper or sloppiness to ruin plans.” He smirks while leaning against the wall. 

I roll my eyes but continue to set up my makeup and accessories. “Can you at least let me get ready and do my job in peace?” 

He pushes himself off the wall and winks in my direction before turning to leave. He bumps into another person in the doorway. I glance up in my mirror and see Ren in the doorway with Han.   
The two men tense and Han curtly nods to the other man. “Ren.” Kylo follows suit and his jaw tightens “Han.” Before leaving Han glances my way and squints his eye looking suspiciously. 

“ Jesus Christ can’t I catch a fucking break today?” I huff some curses under my breath as Ren watches Han disappear down the hallway before striding into the room. I glance at him in the mirror before leaning forward to focus on applying makeup. “Come to murder me for not saying thank you? I had it under control you know” 

He shrugged “Unless the rules have changed and clubs are no longer safe grounds then the answer is no for now.” I hummed in response but continued on getting ready. 

“Then what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my peace and quiet? I’ve had a long fucking day as you can tell and don’t have time to entertain nosy men.” I glance over my shoulder to glare at him. 

“Just trying to figure out why I keep hearing men fawn over The Great Siren when it seems she is more of a sailor with that mouth.” He made his way to stand behind me and peer over my shoulder. “I look forward to your show little fish” he taunted before striding out without another word. 

“Fucking men” I grumble before finishing up. 

“Woah I just passed Snoke’s dog on the way back here. You and Ren being naughty?” Poe skipped into the room and wiggled his eyebrows. “I really didn’t think constipation face was your thing but hey whatever floats your boat.” 

“Ugh please tell me you brought a drink for me.” I groaned and turned towards Poe who was already handing me a glass. “Thank you!” I squealed and downed the drink.

Poe chuckled “Ok ok I’ll stop pestering the prima-donna before her performance. Just need to grab your keys and your list.” 

“Just grab my emergency bag in my closet, it has everything I need.” I say while tossing my keys towards him. “Oh and please can you try to remember to actually lock the door this time?” I turn around pulling off my outfit and step into my gown for the show. In this line of work you learn to live without shame quickly.

“ Yeah yeah I got it trust me. Need help with your zipper?” I nod and he zips me up before picking my keys back up. “Ok well your audience awaits and when you’re done Finn and I want to drink with you tonight.” 

“We drink every night.” I laughed before pulling him into a hug and heading towards the stage. Ever since my father sent me to The Rebellion mafia headquarters for protection the only real friends I’ve made and kept have been Finn and Poe. As weird as it sounds those lunatics are probably the only thing keeping me sane here. Han is a nightmare, but everyone else I am cordial with. They keep out of my hair and I keep out of theirs. 

Now I have to deal with the less cordial members of the other mafia factions for the next week including Ren. I didn’t have much personal interaction with him to dislike him as much as I do. Maybe I am being unreasonable and childish but between his stoic bad-boy persona and his legendary temper making mine seem like a dream in comparison, I don’t think I am. 

I glanced at the lounge and bar area from backstage and easily found Ren sitting dead center with his whiskey glass, leaning back and poised with overflowing confidence. I had to give the boy some credit, he did look amazing. His black suit contouring him perfectly, along with his hair, and that face. Not only looks but his skills I can’t deny either. There is a reason nobody messes with him freely, and he is one to watch is this never ending game for power. 

I snap out of my thoughts when the band starts to announce me as I catch Han’s eyes at the back of the room before he motions for me to go on. As I glide to center stage the atmosphere of the room noticeably shifts. Conversations start ending with a few exceptions at the bar making business deals. The lounge held many different faction members in their own separated areas mirroring the separated territories outside the doors. With the atmosphere shifting the groups starting breaking up and blending in together as people make their way to available seats. 

Grabbing the microphone softly I let myself sink into the music. The only thing here is me and the music. Partway into the song I open my eyes to find Kylo staring at me intently. His stance has shifted from confident and cocky to intrigued. He leaned forward in his chair and an unreadable expression swirls in his eyes.

I try to make eye contact with others but his eyes kept drawing me back to him like a magnet. There was something new, his stance no longer held cockiness but intrigued and confusion. I felt like every inch of me was being studied but I was studying him right back. From the new found look in his eyes like he is just a normal boy and not a famed assassin. There was something so human in his gaze compared to the emotionless way we all normally conduct ourselves in this business. 

That is how we remained for the rest of the night, studying each other. One soul finding similarities and differences with another. He confused me, intrigued me, and scared me. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to get closer or validate my feelings of staying away from him. 

I spent the rest of the evening on stage, flirting with men while sitting on their armrests, getting free drinks at the bar, laughing and drinking with Finn and Poe, but all the while my eyes kept finding his in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Did I pass out? What do I last remember? Flirting, dancing, drinking an absurd amount with the devilish duo themselves, and eyes. Large brown eyes following me the whole night and eventually haunting my dreams. Why was I so concerned with him? So many people stare at me constantly but he is the only one I’ve taken notice to. The only dreams I had in my drunken stupor was those damn eyes. So dark and unsettling, like I’ll drown if I stare too long into his abyss. Yet the dark brown pool held warmth around the edges. Most people could look him in the eyes and feel intimidated. Something about the warmth showed his duality of cold ruthless assassin versus the warm human like glow. 

I start grumbling and roll around in my bed, not even concerned on how I even ended up in bed last night. Groaning my alarm starts blaring loudly and I squint at my bright screen alerting me of my meeting this morning. 

“Shit!” I scream clumsily hopping off my bed and rushing to put on a suitable outfit. I shuffle through my emergency bag and grab my gun, double checking that its loaded and placing it in my thigh holster. I check over myself once in the mirror before slipping out my door as quiet as I can. The one good thing about this lifestyle is a majority of us sleep during the day. The hallways still kept their dim lights, which my hangover was severely grateful for, that heightened the mysterious atmosphere of the building. 

The only people awake and around were guards, a few people getting ready for contracts, and most likely Leia but no one knew when she rested. People often joke that she is as cold and rigid as a robot at times. 

Before I even reach the front door I hear giggling behind the bar. Rolling my eyes I peak over the counter and find my favorite duo laying on the ground against each other, each with a bottle of whiskey in their hand. 

“I know for a fact you two don’t get enough bounties and contracts to pay for all the booze you’re stealing.” I smirk watching their eyes light up when they realize its just me. 

“Y/N! Our favorite gal! Come on down and drink with us, you know you want to.” Poe chanted in a singsong voice.

I laughed while pushing myself up to sit on the counter and pushed myself back so I hang backwards. “ You know I would love to boys but this is not the week to get on the boss’s nerves. Can’t let all my hard work be washed away with all the booze you consume. But I will take a shot before I have to go to my meeting with my father.” Poe leaned forward and sloppily poured some whiskey into my open mouth. 

“Good luck with that.” Finn mumbled while curling up against Poe. I swung myself back up before swallowing my mouthful of “medicine”. 

I jumped down off the counter and started walking towards the door again. “You boys have fun with the boss.” 

I glance down at my phone to confirm my car has arrived and end up walking straight into a back. “Sorry I..” I glance up to see Kylo staring down at me. Perfectly put together even though I know he was up as late as I was last night. “Oh.. Ren.” I nod while stepping around him, his two associates Hux and Phasma part for me to continue my path. 

“I enjoyed your performance, little fish.” He calls out to me. I hesitate for a split second before continuing to the car. 

After I get in the car I glance out the window to see Ren and his group putting on helmets, him glancing toward my direction before signaling the group, and speeding off on his bike. The car pulls away as I grumble to myself while trying to push down nerves for the meeting. I don’t know how he does it but he is like a phantom. Everywhere I turn lately he ends up and its starting to get on my nerves. Well that and his damn eyes which I can’t decipher if he is studying me out of interest or if he is just doing his job. 

I watch the buildings pass on by as I reach into my purse to double check I have everything in case of emergency. I pull out some powder and try to lighten up the red of my cheeks from the alcohol. Eventually the car slows to a stop in front of the grand senate building. To anyone on the street it’s just another gorgeous historical building in this city not knowing this might as well be the goddamn White House of the world. Not knowing The Senate rules over every crime ring and keeps everyone in check. If this world is just a game we all play for glory and power, then The Senate is the developer of the game. We play by their rules, under their thumb, and always watched by them. 

My driver exits the vehicle and glances around before pulling open my door. I nod to him before sliding out and slipping cash to him as I pass by. My heels click against the concrete as I ascend the large staircase before two guards hold open the extremely large doors for me. I try surveying the area to see if anybody is watching me but I feel the familiar warmth of the whiskey settling in my blood. 

The front desk manager stands gracefully in the middle of the lobby and the worker at his side holds out his hand to take my jacket. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Miss. I will escort you to your father.”

I nod as he escorts me back through the door behind the front desk, leading me to the private elevator. I try to mask the look of anxiety from my face that feels like its swallowing me whole as he twists his master key and clicks the button for the destination I wish to never go to again.

The elevator finishes its descent under the building and doors open. My body moves itself down the hallway and through the last door. The second it opens the room is flooded with “Lacrimosa” by Mozart, adding to the unsettling feeling in the room. My father always did have a soft spot for the dramatic. I walk towards his form leaning against the marble railing as he stares down at the floor below while his hand twirls his glass of cognac. 

Peering over the edge I am met with the disturbing sight of white square podiums each with a dismembered female head on each. Seven heads in total, the seventh being surrounded by a team of biologists gathering samples. Each female head sharing a passible resemblance to myself. Each a gift sent to The Senate, more specifically my father, in ornate boxes. The worst of it all was the largest white podium in the dead center, a placement for my own head if I ever lose it. 

I turn my back from the gruesome image, not wanting to think about innocent women dying because they happened to look like me just to send a message. Women who have nothing to do with this life and shouldn’t have been involved. 

“The Senate doesn’t need to spend all this money and resources tracking this person down just over me. I can handle myself if they ever choose to stop being cowards and confronted me.” I sigh while trying to reach for his glass but he pulls it out of my reach and turns around as well to lean against the railing.

“Whoever has done this has broken rules. First they have risked exposing every organization along with stressing the tension of power we have over police. They turn many blind eyes for every group but the more they involve innocent civilians the less our persuasion and bribes work.” He takes a pause to raise his glass to his lips and take a sip. “Even more so they are challenging The Senate’s authority by targeting the next in line for my seat.” He ends it with glancing my way the first time since I arrived. 

I bite my lip but I don’t respond. “The Senate has all agreed you need to ramp up your training. You’ll train with some of our guards and Leia has agreed to give you more contracts. You’ll be a resident of The Rebellion faction until we handle this situation.” He continued. 

I nod and look at the floor. He pulls me into a hug and I can’t help but peer over the railing once more. I stare at each of their haunted eyes gazed in horror, frozen in their last moments alive. While each girl had their own differences that made them unique their expressions were all the exact same. I wonder if mine will share the same horror some day soon. 

“You’ve done well except for the few reports I have heard of your over indulging of alcohol.” He said pulling away from the hug but keeping his hands on my shoulders. 

“Sorry Sir, guess it’s just one act of rebellious freedom before taking the next step.” I said sheepishly while staring at the floor.

He chuckled loudly in response, a strange sound to hear inside of this room. “Well you’ll have more than enough time to party when you are in The Senate but until then I need you to be sharp.” He takes a pause to take another sip. “Oh and you’ll be seated at the table for the meeting this coming week.” 

I looked up in shock at my father. “Thank you so much! I promise I won’t let you down.”

He chuckled again, patting my back while turning me around to escort me back to the elevator. “ I know you will now your training will start soon, go warm up in the training gym. As always be safe, be smart, and keep your ears open.” 

I head back up the elevator with my limbs electrified. Every nerve was tingling from the overwhelming emotions of fear, anxiety, excitement, and confusion lingering. That or the alcohol was finally seeping its way in. I change in my locker room and stride out to the gym. 

It’s a fairly large gym but besides the one corner focused on actual gym equipment the rest was the real training. Parkour areas, firing range, knife range, dummy men littered the area. All free to use for any faction who obeys the senate’s rules. I swipe some knives from a shelf near the short range with their own dummies and targets. Inhaling deeply I try to will myself sober to make a descent throw and let the knife glide out of my hand into the air.

A loud thump echoed in the room as I see the knife sticking in the wall far above the target. Shit I really shouldn’t have taken that shot this morning. 

“You missed.” I whip around and see Kylo standing smugly against the opposite wall.

This fucking freak is following me! I decide to just ignore him and his eyes that I can feel burning a hole in my back. I continue getting into the rhythm of throwing before the next knife sticks into the target this time but way above the bullseye. I hear his chuckle and grip the next knife but take a deep breathe to calm myself down. Don’t antagonize him Y/N, he just wants a reaction out of you. I take a second eyeing the target flipping the knife in my hands a few time before throwing it again. This time it lands on the target but left of center. 

“You really suck at this, I’m not sure I know why everyone keeps saying you’re deadly. You sure you’re worthy of sitting on the council?” I turn around sharply again glaring him down. Before he even stops chuckling to himself I'm gripping my next knife and throwing it in his direction.

He smirks while looking at the knife lodged in the wall centimeters away from the top of his head. He steps forward and wraps his hand around the handle and slightly taking it out of the wall. He twirls the knife in his hand while slowly walking my way and circling me. “ You know if you were looking to kill me and prove me wrong” He stopped circling at my back and leaned in close to my ear “You missed.” 

“Why the fuck are you following me Ren.” I take out my last knife and start walking towards him and back him up against the wall.

He doesn’t bat an eye at the knife’s point sitting against his chest and confidently stares me down. “What first I can’t go to an open faction club and now can’t even visit my lovely senate’s gym? What’s next going to kick me out of my own syndicate?” 

“You know what you’re doing and I’m telling you right now to stop it. I’m dealing with bigger problems than you but right now I am convinced you’re the one behind all this shit.” I spat out at him while trying not to satisfy my urge to just keep pushing the knife into him.

“You know, I did figure out why they call you The Siren.” His eyes were staring into mine and my grip on the knife faltered slightly.

“What?”

“When you were on the stage you weren't the fowled mouth sailor you usually are. You looked sweet, innocent. You walked around the club all night long flirting and giggling. You seemed positively perfect. Like you could make any man or woman in this business feel normal and innocent for a minute too. Then after you’ve lured them in you take what you want with ease.” 

“Well you’re nothing like the big bad killer Kylo stories I’ve heard. Instead so far I’ve seen an over confident, cocky asshole, and a pervert stalking me all across the city. I thought I was going to have the pleasure of seeing your temper tantrums that shake half the city.” He smirked down at me and grabbed my wrist, flipping me back against the wall and holding the knife to my neck. 

He leaned down for the second time today and whispered in my ear “Would you like to see killer Kylo?” 

I shivered under his arms holding me tight against the wall and tried my hardest to resist the urge to bite my lip. 

“Y/N finish your warmup. Your training will start in ten minutes.” A loud voice boomed over the intercom for the gym. 

Kylo chuckles deep against my ear “Daddy’s calling, run along little fish.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I am finally getting some free time to write again and have many ideas for the story so stick around! I planning for this to be about a 20 chapter story. Also now the setup is mainly over and we can finally get into the juicy Kylo action we have all been waiting for!

Watching the buildings pass by I try to stretch out my tired muscles as much as I can while trying not to be lulled to sleep by the gentle swaying of the car and classical music the driver is playing. Training wasn’t too bad except the million different emotions swirling in my head and distracting me. I glance up at the darkening sky which seemed even darker through the tinted glass. The air pressure of the storm approaching matched the pressure in my brain. Excitement, fear, confusion, and most of all anger. If I wasn’t dealing with the confusion and anger of Ren following me everywhere I might just thank him for giving me an outlet to take my anger out on and a fun distraction. 

I glared anytime I saw a biker pass my window and just expected every single one to have that assholes smirk hiding behind the visor. Soon enough though I pull up in front of Rebellion’s club headquarters and see a moving truck by the dock used for catering parties. Well shit my dad is a clever bastard getting all my stuffed moved while I trained so I couldn’t throw a fit. I slip a twenty dollar bill to my driver before slipping out of my seat and making my way to the front door. 

As I make my way in I see several of our bigger guards moving out the usual lounge seating and tables. In the middle of the nearly empty room I spot Finn and Poe sloppily pushing brooms around. 

“Leia catch you two bums this morning?” I smirked while leaning against the open archway to the room. Poe sticks his tung out at me and pouts.

“She pulled us off all contracts for a month, banned us from the bar, and put us on bait duty with the newbies.” Poe whined and threw his broom dramatically to the floor with a huff. 

“Damn that's strict, well have fun being sober.” I laughed while stretching and lounging against the wall, watching the hustle and bustle of the lounge. 

“You playing poker with us tonight?” Finn called out snapping me out of my headspace. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world big guy, can’t wait to take your money again.” We both laughed and I noticed the fancy poker tables being rolled into the space. For once I actually hope to see Ren just to see the look on his face as I take all his money. 

Before I could push myself off the wall to leave the room Leia appeared on the balcony over looking the lounge. She barley nodded her head in the direction of her office and I knew it was time for another meeting. 

“Shit, ok, well hopefully I can still play tonight. Save me a seat at the table.” I whistled sharply towards Poe to get his attention. “And if you even think about stealing my chips again I will cut your dick off.” He nodded eyes wide and trying to subtly shield his crotch behind his broom while Finn laughed at him but pressed a small kiss against his cheek to get him to stop pouting. 

I made my way up through winding staircases and hallways again to Leia’s office. As I step in and close the door she tosses a file on her desk. She nods for me to look at it while she leans against her desk, opening the ornate wood box on her desk, pulling out a top of the line cigar, and lights it. 

“Those two dimwits are kicked off the assignment and The Senate has requested you start handling bigger cases. I hope you aren’t too sore from training to take this on. ” She takes a drag from her cigar as I pick up the case file and read over it. 

Simple target mission, disobeyed Senate rulings, and is to be executed with proof. Guy took off with some accomplices and is hiding in a cartel warehouse uptown. 

“You get a two hour head start before the bounty goes live for everyone else. I trust you can get it done in this time.The armory and garage is open for your use.” I nod and she pulls out her pocket watch. “Time starts now, good luck Y/N.”

Game face on I shake off all other thoughts and emotions. Now is the time to prove myself. I push out of the room and walk straight to my new room, all my boxes are already unpacked and I quickly change into a simple black outfit I can easily move in. I strap my bullet proof vest over my under shirt and start adding layers. Before leaving I frantically search around and find the most essential tool for my mission. I grab my little bluetooth speaker and clip it to my side belt. 

I march out of my room on a mission, glancing every once and a while to my watch, keeping steady track of my time ticking away. Pushing past the crowd I make my way quickly down the stairs to the armory. The guard seeing me approach down the stairs quickly pulls open the big steel door to let me in. The big white room was filled wall to wall with guns, bullets, and equipment. I immediately grab a holster and attach it to my thigh and grab a simple pistol off the wall and place it in the holster. 

Glancing up at the clock of the wall I glare at the ticking that's mocking me. Looking around I realize this will eat up too much of my time. “Ah Ha!” I spot an over the shoulder bag hanging off a hook and stride around the room grabbing boxes of bullets and grabbing a few guns, quickly checking them over seeing if they are already loaded and on safety and toss them into the bag. Not the safest but hey at least I won’t run out of weapons. Before striding out I take a sawed off shotgun off the wall and place it in the bag. 

Now fully suited up I stride out of the room, hearing the metal door echo down the hallway as it shuts and continue my warpath down the hallway and make it to the garage. Grabbing some keys off the wall and a helmet I get on a bike, the guard opens the garage gate just in time as I speed off. My heart is pounding so hard it matches the vibration of the bike as I weave in and out of traffic off towards my destination. 

Unfortunately I spot a few mercenaries on the side of the street glance towards me and check their phones, waiting for the bounty to show up. “Better luck next time buddy, this ones mine.” I grumble while continuing speeding down streets. This is a task of balance. I need to master finishing this quickly and stealthily, the two not going hand in hand easily. My eyes are darting from the road, the pedestrians, the undercover faction members all trying to blend in while staring me down, and glancing at my wrist watch. No matter how hard I glare the time wont stop for me. 

Veering off into alleyways to avoid anymore onlookers waiting to steal my kill I watch the storm getting closer and closer. It’s almost too perfect, like god himself wants me to win this game and is setting the scenery. I shut the bike off a block away from the warehouse and carefully peer around the corner to see anyway of getting to the roof. 

An old rusty fire escape was perfectly situated across the street from me but it will definitely draw too much attention. I perch down in a crouch and watch the scenery to calculate my next move. Finally figuring out the perfect plan I wait to see a flash of lightning before darting towards the fire escape, jumping and grabbing on to the ladder to yank it down. It crashes harshly against the ground a few seconds before thunder rings out and drowns out the clanging metal.

Freezing I press against the wall and try to listen through broken windows to see if they noticed. Sighing in relief after a few seconds of silence I grab onto the rusty metal handles and pull myself up. Carefully ascending each level, pressing myself against cold brick walls and crouching below windows, all while keeping an eye at the other rooftops and ground level to see if anyone followed me. 

Finally pulling myself on the roof i swing my bag off and start pulling out guns. I take extra clips and make sure they are filled and ready to pop in, unzip my bag just enough so I can reach in and grab anything I need without fear of everything falling out. For the final touch I grab my phone and hook it up to the bluetooth speaker attached to my belt loop.

Standing back up, pistol in hand, I move at a normal pace and make my way into the roof entrance. As I reach the top floor and glancing around to make sure its clear I push play on my phone. Immediately “These boots are made for walking” loudly echoes throughout the warehouse. What can I say, I got the flair for dramatics from my father. 

I hear one voice off to my left scream “Who the hell is playing that fucking shit! The dogs will be here any minute and we have to be focused!” 

In time with the beat I stride down the hall towards the voice and kick open the door. “Hello boys!” I flash a smile before shooting them each in the head before the finish reaching for their guns. 

More men can be heard from the lower levels but they will just have to be patient and wait for me to find the boss. These weren't the smartest bunch to begin with so they most likely stashed their boss on the top floor. Humming along to the song I begin kicking open every door on the hall. Nearing the end I kick in a door and find the man I needed. 

“Please I’m sorry.” The target was surrounded by half drank bottles of liquor and crouched on the floor, looking up to me with drunk pathetic cries.

“By order of The Senate, you are banished and sentenced to execution.” I calmly state before pointing my pistol towards his chest. I see him slowly reaching to his waist but I squeeze the trigger first. I holster my gun and take out my phone, snapping a picture and sending it off to Leia and The Senate. Glancing at the time I see I am three minutes late. 

Sighing I shoot the guy once more out of frustration but pull myself together. At least I got the job done before anyone else, now I need to focus on getting out of here alive before anyone else shows up. This mission isn’t over yet. I may have finished the bounty but I am still free game being off club grounds. My song slowly ends as I carefully leave the room and “The Walker” starts up just as loud. 

One man is already yelling and charging up the stairs, clearly he was the poor unfortunate guinea pig sent to figure out what the noise was about. I quickly pull out my pistol and shoot him clearly. I start running down the stairs shooting anyone in my path. The second floor of this warehouse is technically a balcony over looking the first floor. I learned this after loudly pushing out of the stairwell and find myself looking over the group of men playing poker all staring up at me. Sounds of glasses shattering against the ground as they reach for their guns echo in the giant room as I duck for cover. 

At the same moment I hear more doors burst in as other faction groups have made their way here. A chaos of gun fire and yelling is deafening and I use this time to start my descent to the first floor to get out. Halfway down the staircase I see a man in front of me charge in my direction and barley catch a glimpse of another behind me doing the same. Reaching into my bag I grab my shotgun with enough time to stick it against the first man’s stomach, pulling the trigger, and letting the recoil move my hand back with force and pushing the stock of the gun up into the nose of the man behind me. 

Laughing I continue down and run towards cover to calculate my next plan. Before I reach the corner I am aiming for I run into a man, right as I am about to shoot the man I see it’s Kylo. 

“Fuck I was going to shoot you. What the fuck are you doing here.” I yell at him before feeling pain blossom in my shoulder. Kylo grabs me and pulls me into the corner before turning around and shooting out into the crowd and ducking back. I look down and see a sizable amount of blood in my shoulder but none on the back. Ok bullet has not exited new problem to deal with. 

“Bounty dead?” I was expecting his snide quips or jokes but instead he was cold and calculated. I nodded yes quickly while pushing my hand against the wound. He nodded and glanced back around the corner. “Will you turn off that stupid music!” He suddenly snaps at me.

“Hey I don’t need your help! This was my bounty, I took care of it, and I will get myself out of this! With my music!” I scream back at him while getting up, hand still pushed firmly against my shoulder. 

While grabbing my bag and slinging it over my good shoulder I hear Kylo behind me sigh frustratingly and throw something around the corner. Suddenly the room was filling with smoke as Kylo pushes back his hair and grabs my upper arm and drags me out of the room. Once outside I noticed he was starting to guide me in the opposite direction of my bike. 

“Hey asshole let go, my bike is a block in the other direction.” I tried tugging away with little effort, trying to disturb my throbbing wound as little as possible.

“My bike is closer. Besides what type of idiot parks so far away.” He replies, cold and annoyed. 

“A block isn’t that far away.” I mumbled.

Before we could continue our back and forth the door we just exited burst through and a group of pissed off men spilled out into the alley, coughing. Kylo immediately grabs my waist and flings me onto his bike placing his helmet on my head and grabbing the spare for himself. He jumps in front reaching with one hand to pull my hands around his waist, the other starting up the engine and racing off. 

I heard some more bikes turning on in the distance but stayed looking ahead. My shoulder hurt like hell, Kylo was being ever more hot and cold than usual, but hey at least I really like the song thats playing now. “My Type” by Saint Motel is blaring against my hip and I focus all my attention on it. 

“We’ve got company, take care of them” Kylo shouts across his shoulder and I turn to see the other bikes have caught up. I smirk and start carefully wriggling around Kylo’s body. I can hear him screaming at me but I ignore him as I reposition myself on his lap looking back. Pulling out my pistol I wrap my arms around either side of his neck, leaning over out of his way, and start shooting. 

Maybe its from the pain or just how much fun I am having but I can hear the crazy maniacal laugh bursting from my throat and as I aim for the last bike in pursuit I sit back up and let the recoil throw my hand back, effectively hitting against Kylo’s helmet. Our bike immediately starts swerving before he gets ahold of it again.

“Are you a fucking psych patient? Why the fuck would you do something like that!” Kylo is now fully screaming at me.

“Live a little, don’t have a temper tantrum over everything.” I laugh back. 

“I can’t believe someone like you is going to be on The Senate” I can hear him slightly cursing and muttering but it’s mostly drowned out by the sounds of the city and the bike. I take my first deep breath of the night and take a moment to focus and let the adrenaline dissipate from my veins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big love to anyone that catches the bee and puppycat reference.

I finally try to look around and get a grip on my surroundings. We are still relatively close to the warehouse, but still about a fifteen minute drive away from the club. “Where are you taking me Ren?” I shout at him, still very aware of my position on top of his lap with every bump or swerve in the road.

“Don’t worry about it.” He shouts back.

“I will shoot you, or at the very least cause us to crash if you don’t tell me where you are taking us.” I shout while wriggling a little on his lap to emphasize that I don’t mind being a little crazy and will gladly throw both of us off the bike.

“My base in the city is closer than the club. I’ll take care of your shoulder there.” He finally answers monotone and straight to the point.

“God I am going to need some alcohol or at least a nice cigar to put up with the bullet and you tonight.” I grumble mainly to myself but settle in and focus my attention on anything but the pain.

By the time we roll up through some back alleyway, Ren turns off the bike, and hops off, he is already manhandling me and carrying me through the door to his base. I know it's a losing battle trying to flail about to get out of his arms, especially to do so without messing up the position of the bullet in my shoulder. Instead I take my time to observe the place Kylo spends most of his time and take note that it looks like his two sidekicks or the gaggle of men he rounded up to play knights weren’t around. Great, all alone with this guy.

The place from the outside looks like any other rundown, rusted, back alley entrance. Yet inside looked like, well, any other typical mafia leader base. Dark mahogany wood flooring and panels. Beautiful handcrafted pillars with intricate sculpting and design spiraling upwards. Priceless art pieces, vases, big leather chairs and couches, walls littered with grand bookcases filled with no doubt collectors books. Of course to bring it all together was the dim warm colored lights from the ceiling and candelabras with lit candle sticks barely throwing orange glows on corners of every object.

How he has this base I am not quite sure. Sure he is high ranking in the syndicate, basically second in command, and of course would be showered with much more than anyone else. But this,this was elegance to an extreme, vintage, obviously a base that has been around for a while and filled with collections that would take more than one man's lifetime to build.

He carries on through rooms and brings me to what looks like a personal living room. A fireplace sits along the wall and on the opposite side of the room is bar carts with scores of expensive liquor, crystal decanters, and glasses. He surprisingly sits me very carefully on the couch and mutters something along the lines of “Stay” before exiting.

I slowly pulled away my cramping and sore hand away from my shoulder and wiggled my fingers to workout my stiff muscles. After a while of cracking my knuckles while kicking my legs lazily back and forth I let out a bored sigh and threw my head back.

My eyes zoom in on the bar cart and I glance back to the door before making my decision. If he is going to take so damn long then I will at least get a drink to help my pain. I get up and stretch before making way to the bar cart and picking out a nice vodka to drink. After pouring a sizable amount I take a sniff at the crisp sharp stinging scent of almost pure alcohol. Shrugging I tip the bottle slowly over my wound and hiss through my clenched teeth as it sears its way through the hole.

“You are wasting my vodka.” I lazily look over my shoulder to see Kylo returned with a medium sized medical kit.

“You took too long, now your vodka’s gone, that’s what happened.” mumbling I raise my glass and take a nice big swig. Enough that it thoroughly coats my mouth and throat with its burning taste.

He steps up behind me and harshly grasps his hand over my non-injured shoulder and squeezes tightly before escorting me back to the couch.

“Just sit still and be quiet.” He bites out before sitting beside me and sorting through the med kit. I meanwhile have thrown my head back again and start peering around the room. Looking off towards the end of the couch I spot a cigarette case and lean over to grab it. As I grab onto the case my body is roughly pulled back.

“What did I just say.” He is staring down at me with his signature rage filled gaze.

Smiling up at him I stick a cigarette in the side of my mouth and smile sweetly. “Got a light?”

Growling and muttering he pulls out a lighter from his pocket and holds it in front of me while I lean in to light it while looking straight back into the eyes trying to pierce through my soul. “Thanks”

He once again roughly holds on to my shoulder to keep it steady and pulls out a threaded needle. Trying my best I bite down any snide comments about how rough he is being and blurting out innuendos that will surely make this process a lot longer and painful. Instead I stare at the fireplace and focus on the smoke of my cigarette swirling through the air to distract myself. To be fair the vodka helped numb me up a bit.

My gaze drifts upwards to the giant elegant painting above the fireplace. Of course it isn’t hard to tell that it's Kylo’s notorious grandfather Anakin. The sharp intense gaze, the furrowed brows, the large looming stature in all black poised for his picture propped behind a grand leather chair. Anyone in this business has heard at least one tale of the reign of the Empire Syndicate. Its power and influence stretched across a majority of major cities, and had its own fair share of trying to usurp The Senate’s rule.

“Your grandfather?” I nod my head in the direction of the painting while taking a drag of the cig. He hums quietly in response and continues finishing up his work, already taking out a cotton ball and cleaning off the freshly sown hole, bloody bullet sitting on the tray beside him along with the rest of his slightly red tipped tools.

I laugh quietly to myself watching his furrowed eyebrows concentrating on my shoulder, mirroring the same intense glare of the man in the photo. “You look just like him” I hum.

He briefly glances up in my direction then to the painting before looking back down the finish cleaning the area. The room is now filled with a comforting silence as opposed to the tension of anger filled air just moments ago. I drown out the light clanking of metal bits being picked up and placed back in the box and instead focus my attention towards the soft cracking and popping from the fireplace.

Sinking back into the couch, taking a few small puffs, all while relishing in the warmth radiating on my skin I take little notice of the weight on the couch lifting and after a short time sinking back in a little bit closer to me. I do however take notice of one of Kylo’s hands resting on the couch behind my head and glance over at him seeing him take part in his own glass of alcohol. We relax in time and comforting silence while taking part in our own vices.

“Congratulations by the way.” His gaze still looking towards the fireplace.

I snort out a laugh dripping with sarcasm “For what? I was technically three minutes late. Han’s going to ride my ass for weeks about this Failure.”

“Typical of the bastard.” He quips back blankly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-“

“No, I’m just saying I understand.” He mumbles back before throwing back the rest of his drink and standing up. “Let’s get back to the club, then you can pay me back for the vodka and free medical treatment when I take your money in poker.” He starts sauntering out of the room as I get up and chase him.

“In your dreams Ren!”

For the first time since I met him I heard an actual genuine laugh, deep in resonance and threatening to change my entire outlook on his character. 

“And if you even think about pulling the same shit on the bike again I will not hesitate to throw you off.” He says back with a hint of a joking under his usual brooding bored tone. 

“Ahhhh I understand a pretty girl in your lap isn't what you dream about? If you want I’m sure one of the boys back at the club would love to sit on your lap during poker.” 

He glares back in response but I can’t help but notice the softened gaze in his eyes, slightly hidden under the shadow of his signature tense brows. In response he throws me a helmet. “Get on the bike”.


End file.
